Christmas Eve
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: "Kau tahu kan kalau hanya tangan ini yang ingin selalu kugenggam dan ku tuntun untuk selamanya."-Chanyeol/Di malam natal yang hangat ini, Baekhyun ingin terlihat lebih cantik di hadapan Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu semakin menyukainya./apakah kencan itu akan berhasil?/ChanBaek slight HunHan/GS/Oneshot/Fluff/Don't like so Don't read/Happy reading


**Christmas Eve**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Pair : ChanBaek slight HunHan**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, friendship, fluff**

**Warning! OOC, Typo(s), and Genderswitch for uke**

**.**

**.**

**Special for Christmas**

**.**

**.**

**Cast not my own but this story is mine**

**DLDR **

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berputar-putar di depan cermin sembari mencocokkan pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan malam ini. Awalnya ia mengambil sebuah kemeja bermotif awan dengan rok mini yang imut, tapi setelah puas melihat di depan cermin. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sudah pernah memakai ini dan Chanyeol selalu marah karena rokku terlalu pendek." Gerutu Baekhyun lalu membuang pakaian itu.

Gadis berambut ikal dengan warna coklat madu itupun beralih pada model baju yang lain. Kali ini justru kaos bergambar bunny dengan celana jeans selutut. Namun nasib baju itu lagi-lagi sama dengan yang sebelumnya.

"Ini... ah, kencan sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengenakannya. No no no." Baekhyun kembali membuang baju-baju miliknya.

"Yakk! Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menoleh kaget dan mendapati kakak perempuannnya—Byun Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eonnie... aku bingungg. Lihat, baju-bajuku terlalu membosankan untuk di kenakan pada kencan malam natal nanti. Padahal aku ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa terkesan dan semakin suka padaku." keluh Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah yang imut.

Pelan-pelan Luhan pun menurunkan tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu melangkah mendekati adik perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Adikku ini sudah dewasa, eoh?" Luhan mengacak surai madu Baekhyun sambil membalik tubuh mungil adiknya untuk kembali menghadap cermin.

"Menurutku, sekalipun kau hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana pendek biasa, adikku ini tetap cantik kok. Chanyeol pasti akan semakin suka padamu, Baek."

"Eonnie..." Baekhyun merajuk manja,

"Baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memilihkan pakaian untuk kencanmu nanti?" tawar Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jinjja?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar semangat.

"Eum." Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Yeayyy... Gomawoyo Lulu Eonnie." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat saking senangnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menatap kakaknya yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang. Menatap perempuan yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu seolah meminta pendapat.

"Eotte?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pertamanya Luhan hanya diam sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu. Membuat gaya seperti detektif yang sedang berpikir.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang mengenakan dress selutut yang tampak santai. Warna orange pada dress itu tampak cocok dengan kulit putih susu Baekhyun sehingga membuat gadis itu terlihat bersinar. Meskipun sederhana namun begitu manis.

Luhan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Almost perfect. Mungkin ketika melihat ini, Chanyeol akan langsung merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung karena bisa memiliki kekasih secantik adik kesayanganku."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang lalu berlari memeluk Luhan. "Terima kasih Eonnie." bisik Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, Baekkie-ah." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus.

Baekhyun pun melepas pelukannya.

"Nah... Mungkin Eonnie akan sedikit mendandanimu dan mengurus rambutmu ini." tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Eonnie, apa kau tidak ada janji dengan Sehun Oppa?"

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi datar. "Jangan ingatkan aku tentang bocak tengik itu." ketus Luhan. dan Baekhyun pun tidak berani kembali bertanya sekalipun ia ingin.

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari motor ninja kebanggaannya. Dengan setangkai bunga mawar, ia mengetuk pintu rumah pujaan hatinya. Dengan sabar Chanyeol menanti agar pintu di bukakan sehingga ia bisa segera melihat malaikat kesayangannya.

Ceklek~

Chanyeol memasang senyum terbaiknya—meski selalu di bilang konyol oleh orang-orang—lalu menyapa ramah kakak dari kekasihnya—yang ternyata membukakan pintu.

"Hai Lu Noona." sapa Chanyeol santai.

"Eoh... Hai Chanyeol. Kau menjemput Baekhyun kan. Masuklah dulu, akan kupanggilkan anak itu."

"Oke, Noona."

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan menunggu di kursi ruang tamu dengan sabar. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tersenyum kecil melihat pohon natal kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kurang lebih satu minggu yang lalu, ia dan kekasihnya lah yang menghias pohon itu bersama-sama.

Ah... apapun yang ia lihat memang selalu mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih.

"Channie..." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah tangga begitu suara merdu itu memanggil. Selama beberapa detik ia sempat terpaku.

Apa benar itu kekasih mungilnya? Byun Baekhyun yang lebih sering mengenakan kemeja dan celana jeans panjang. Byun Baekhyun yang lebih sering menguncir seluruh rambut ikalnya yang sehalus kapas. Byun Baekhyun yang jarang memakai make up kecuali jika memang di butuhkan—misalkan untuk acara-acara tertentu.

Baekhyun-Nya. Gadis-Nya. Nafas-Nya. Pengisi tetap rongga kosong di hatinya.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah berdiri tegak di depannya sambil menampilkan senyum manis yang teramat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun mengenakan dress selutut berwarna orange yang membuatnya terlihat secerah matahari pagi. Pipinya sedikit merah akibat make up. Matanya tampak tajam akibat eyeliner yang ia gunakan. Dan bibir mungil yang selalu merah alami itu menjadi mengkilap akibat lip balm yang ia pakai.

Belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang di gerai. Baekhyun terlihat semakin cantik karena hal itu.

Chanyeol baru sadar. Baekhyunnya yang selalu imut dan seperti anak-anak—tapi Chanyeol selalu menyukainya—sejak kapan menjadi secantik ini.

"Apa aku cocok dengan dress ini? Tidak aneh kan. Ini juga tidak terlalu pendek. Bagus kan Yeol? Aku cantik kan?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin gemas. Baekhyunnya tetap sama.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Baekhyun. "Manis. Kau sempurna, Baby." Bisik Chanyeol.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah cantik Baekhyun. Gadis itu memukul dada kekasihnya pelan.

"Yeol..." rajuk Baekhyun imut.

"Hahaha... rasanya aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh senang.

"Heh Park Chanyeol! Berani kau berbuat hal lebih pada adikku, akan kupotong kaki panjangmu."

Keduanya tersadar dari dunia mereka. Chanyeol melihat di belakang Baekhyun, berdiri sosok Luhan yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Chanyeol memasang cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hehe... Noona, aku tak akan berbuat hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun. Hanya bercanda. Sungguh. Peace." Chanyeol membentuk tanda peace sambil nyengir pada Luhan.

"Hahh... sudahlah. Cepatlah kalian pergi sebelum hari semakin malam. Kalian bilang ingin bermain ice skating kan." Ujar Luhan.

"Ah ya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya Noona." Pamit Chanyeol sambil menggenggam lembut tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Eonnie kami pergi dulu. Kalau kau kesepian, suruhlah Sehun datang." Ujar Baekhyun ketika dia sudah hampir masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol.

"Yayaya... cepatlah pergi." ujar Luhan sambil membuat gerakan seolah mengusir. Ketika adik dan kekasih adiknya itu pergi, Luhan pun menghela nafas berat. "Sehun bahkan tidak berada di Seoul sekarang."

"Membuat cookies dan cupcake di malam natal. Kurasa tidak buruk juga." Gumam Luhan. Dia pun masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil mantel tebalnya lalu kembali keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan kue di supermarket dekat rumah.

.

.

Baekhyun bergumam terima kasih ketika Chanyeol membukakannya pintu. Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya dan segera di sambut oleh Baekhyun. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya.

Kedua pasangan yang selalu mesra itu pun berjalan beriringan menuju tempat permainan ice skating. Jinggle natal bergema menghiasi sepanjang jalan, membuat hati mereka semakin di penuhi kegembiraan.

"Yeol... aku ingin gula kapas." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berseru. Tiba-tiba gadis itu melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan berlari kecil menuju stand penjual permen kapas. Chanyeol menggeleng maklum. Inilah Baekhyunnya. Kekanakan namun menggemaskan.

Setelah Baekhyun mendapatkan permen yang di inginkannya lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan uang pada bibi penjual permen kapas tersebut.

"Terima kasih anak muda." Ujar bibi itu.

Mereka belum beranjak pergi dan memilih duduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum hangat sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat gembira dengan permen kapas di tangannya.

Ia pun sedikit mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menyelipkan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya agar tak mengganggu aktifita gadis itu dalam menikmati makanan manisnya.

Bibi yang sudah tak memiliki pembeli itu pun tanpa sengaja jadi memperhatikan tingkah Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian mesra sekali. Kau begitu mencintai gadismu ya, pemuda tampan?" tanya bibi itu. Chanyeol menoleh lalu memasang senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja. Bagiku, dia adalah gadis yang sangat berharga. Aku mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpanya." Ujar Chanyeol yakin. Baekhyun menoleh dan memperhatikan kekasihnya itu terharu. Meskipun Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah penggombal ulung dan sangat sering mengatakan hal-hal manis yang terdengar chessy, tetapi Baekhyun tetap menyukainya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Chu~

Secepat kilat Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang ketika itu sedang menghadap bibi penjual permen kapas.

"Bibi... Aku juga sangat mencintai pria bertelinga lebar ini." kata Baekhyun yakin. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya sambil menatap Baekhyun gemas.

"Kau agresif juga ya." Ujar Chanyeol. Dan secepat mungkin Baekhyun pun melarikan diri sebelum ia di 'apa-apakan' oleh kekasih—sedikit—mesumnya itu.

Sang bibi penjual permen kapan itupun terkekeh pelan.

"Ah... aku jadi merindukan suamiku. Dimana ya dia?" gumam bibi itu.

.

.

"Kyaaa... Chanyeol kau harus pegang tanganku terus. Yakkk! Jangan di lepas. Aku takut jatuh." Baekhyun terus saja berteriak heboh sambil memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol. Padahal pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali, tapi kehebohan Baekhyun tidak juga surut.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak pandai memakai sepatu roda dan berjalan di atas bongkahan es dingin seperti ini. Dulu sewaktu mereka masih SMP, Baekhyun pernah belajar sepatu roda. Namun berakhir naas dengan gadis itu yang kapok dan berkata ingin berhenti main sepatu roda.

Chanyeol ingat sekali waktu itu tulang kaki Baekhyun sampai patah dan keningnya sobek sehingga harus mendapat 3 jahitan. Alhasil, Chanyeol harus absen selama sebulan lamanya untuk menemani Baekhyun di rumah sakit karena gadis itu tidak mau makan kalau tak ada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berteman baik sejak sekolah dasar. Hubungan yang di awali dengan ikatan persahabatan hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing ketika menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Lingkaran friend zone itupun lenyap dan berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih yang mesra.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol masih sangat ingat dengan jelas—betapa bodohnya mereka yang baru sadar saat itu. Tidak rela kalau harus kehilangan satu sama lain, dan cemburu ketika salah satu dari mereka lebih dekat dengan lawan jenis yang lain. Saat pertengahan semester di kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama, tepatnya saat musim semi. Saat itulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meresmikan hubungan mereka.

"Baek... Hei... tenanglah." Chanyeol berucap dengan nada rendah. Ia memegang erat lengan Baekhyun. "Siapa yang meminta untuk main ice skating?"

Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kau kan yang memintanya. Lihat tanganku ini. Aku selalu memegangmu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu bahkan sampai membiarkanmu jatuh. Tidak akan pernah. Tanganku ini akan selalu menggenggam tangan mungil ini." Ujar Chanyeol dan beralih memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun. Merapatkan jari jemari mereka. "Kau tahu kan kalau hanya tangan ini yang ingin selalu kugenggam dan ku tuntun untuk selamanya." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat.

"Ayo kita melangkah pelan-pelan. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Bahkan sekalipun tanganmu melepasku."

Baekhyun tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Entahlah... tapi kata demi kata yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan dengan begitu dalam seolah menggambarkan perasaan namja itu. Chanyeol tidak terlihat sedang bercanda ataupun membuat gombalan. Tatapan itu juga terlalu serius jika di katakan hanya untuk membuatnya tenang. Kata-kata tadi seolah memang berasal dari lubuk hati Chanyeol yang terdalam.

"Kau sudah berjanji, jadi jangan pernah melepas tangan ini ya." Ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Ya... aku janji." Chanyeol berucap yakin. Dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menunduk merasakan debaran di dadanya yang begitu kencang. Rasanya hatinya terlalu penuh saat ini.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk menyamping di atas motor Chanyeol. Dengan jaket milik namja itu yang menyelimuti bahu mungilnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri bersandar di samping gadisnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang sempit itu, tampak posesif sekaligus melindungi. Meski Chanyeol beralasan takut Baekhyun terjatuh dari atas motor, di sisi lain, Chanyeol juga ingin agar orang-orang tahu kalau gadis mungil bermarga Byun ini adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tidak boleh ada seorang namja pun yang terang-terangan melihat bahkan sekalipun hanya melirik. Tidak boleh. Perempuan ini hanya miliknya. Mata bulat Chanyeol selalu siap siaga dengan tatapan setajam elang seolah memberi ancaman.

"Uuuhh... kembang apinya lama sekali." Keluh Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya... tujuan mereka memanglah ingin melihat kembang api di taman kota. Setiap malam natal memang selalu di adakan pesta kembang api. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu rutin menyaksikannya. Tidak hanya mereka, begitu banyak pasangan kekasih ataupun keluarga kecil yang ada di sini. Ingin menyaksikan keindahan buatan yang hanya ada satu tahun sekali.

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun. "Bersabarlah, baby." Bisik Chanyeol.

"Pipimu dingin sekali. Minum ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan cappucino yang tadi sempat di belinya. Namun Baekhyun mengelak dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak suka kopi." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Kau kedinginan, Chagiya. Minum sedikit setidaknya akan menghangatkanmu." Bujuk Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau." Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Namja itu pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Kau ingin kubelikan coklat panas. Tunggu—" Baekhyun menarik ujung kemeja Chanyeol.

"Jangan. Nanti kembang apinya keburu mulai."

Chanyeol akhirnya luluh dan tidak jadi pergi. Namja itu menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu dia beralih melakukannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang juga terasa amat dingin. Berkali-kali dia mengecup buku-buku jari yang sedikit memutih itu.

Chanyeol tahu. Baekhyunnya memang tidak pernah tahan akan udara dingin.

"Peluk..." pinta Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol pun tersenyum tipis lalu beralih untuk berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dari belakang. Sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

JDUAAARRRRR~~  
>BUUMMMM<p>

Dua sejoli itu menengadah menatap langit yang mendadak menjadi penuh warna. Tiada hentinya Baekhyun berdecak kagum sambil berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Yeol... lihat, itu indah sekali. Aaahhhhh" Seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. Sekarang Chanyeol tak lagi menatap langit yang di penuhi kembang api itu. Justru wajah Baekhyun yang tampak bersinar yang menjadi pusatnya. Objek favoritenya. Kesukaannya. Kesayangannya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum ceria. Melihat mata Baekhyun yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan. Melihat Baekhyun yang bergerak-gerak lincah karena terlalu senangnya. Semua itu adalah kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahagia melihat Baekhyun bahagia.

Jinggle natal bergema bersamaan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang menempel dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut. Ciuman manis yang selembut rasa manis madu. Baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya diam pun mulai mengikuti gerak bibir Chanyeol. Membalas pagutan yang dimulai oleh kekasihnya itu. Bahkan kini kedua tangan Baekhyun telah memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Ciuman itu terus saja berlanjut tanpa mengenal jeda. Mereka seakan lupa kalau di sekitar mereka masih ada pengunjung lain yang bisa saja melihat aksi keduanya. Masih ada juga pesta kembang api di atas langit yang belum usai. Jangan di lupakan jinggle natal yang khas penuh keceriaan yang berputar merdu dan membuat para anak kecil melompat riang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Rasa hangat ketika kulit keduanya menempel. Sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain ini semua.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kedua mata itu saling menatap dan berusaha menyelami isi hati satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun lama.

"Nado. Aku juga mencintaimu." Balas Baekhyun.

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Seolah-olah rasa manis itu tidak pernah membuat mereka puas. Ingin, ingin, dan ingin lagi.

.

.

_Bagi Chanyeol, cukup dengan satu senyuman dari Baekhyun, Maka ia akan merasa menjadi makhluk paling bahagia di dunia ini._

_ Dan bagi Baekhyun, cukup dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Mungkin Baekhyun sudah merasa kalau dunianya terasa penuh. Penuh dengan kebahagiaan._

_._

Cinta yang hangat ini terasa memenuhi hati kedua insan polos pada malam natal yang penuh keceriaan tersebut

~**THE END~**

.

.

.

Ada yang penasaran tentang Luhan? Ini dia... ~(^0^)~

.

.

.

_Side's Story HunHan~_

"Pengembang kue. Susu. Telur. Tepung. Apalagi ya..." gumam Luhan sambil berjalan menyusuri rak-rak di supermarket.

Mungkin sedikit miris rasanya karena Luhan harus menghabiskan malam natalnya seorang diri. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tidak mungkin juga dia menahan adiknya untuk membatalkan kencan dan menemaninya di rumah.

Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki kekasih. Ah! Rasanya Luhan ingin merutuki kekasihnya yang seperti albino dengan bibir tipis dan wajah yang sedingin manusia es—namun tetap saja harus di akuinya tampan itu. Dua hari yang lalu namja itu datang padanya dan membatalkan janji kencan yang telah mereka rencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Namja itu bilang kalau dia harus menghabiskan malam natal dengan keluarganya di kanada. Huh... Bahkan kedua orangtuanya lebih memiliki menghabiskan natal mereka berdua saja tanpa mengajak dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Bagi beberapa keluarga, sudah tidak heran kan kalau ketika para anak telah dewasa maka malam natal bisa saja di rayakan masing-masing.

"Ah... Stroberi. Baekhyun akan senang kalau aku membelikannya buah itu." pikir Luhan tiba-tiba. Tapi belum sempat Luhan melangkah, sebuah kotak plastik transparan yang berisi buah merah berbintik kesukaan adiknya itu ada di depan matanya.

"Ini. Kesukaan calon adik iparku kan." suara itu tanpa sadar membuat jantung Luhan berdebar cepat. Ia menengadah lalu melemparkan tatapan tajam pada namja yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan.

"Kau...!" Luhan menaruh keranjang belanjaannya.

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Kata Appa, aku boleh melakukan apapun sesukaku. Termasuk menemani kekasihku."

"Yakk..." Luhan memukul dada kekasihnya berkali-kali.

"Bocah tengik. Namja bodoh. Menyebalkan." Umpat Luhan sambil terus memukul Sehun. Namun Sehun pun menangkap kedua tangan Luhan. Namja itu menarik tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku, Noona. Jangan marah lagi ya."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan tetap marah." kata Luhan yang mulai tenang dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf. Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar Noona tak marah lagi." Bujuk Sehun.

"Eumm... bagaimana ya..."

"Noonaaa" rajuk Sehun—sok—imut.

"Arraseo. Ada satu syarat." Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Apa itu?" Sehun menatap Luhan penasaran.

"Cium aku." Ujar Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Dengan senang hati Noona..."

.

Dan akhirnya malam natal Luhan tidak berakhir miris kan. XD

**END END END**

.

.

**24 December 2014**

**Words : 2.719**

**Fluff? Sangaaaaattttttttt... aku degdeg-an sendiri waktu ngetiknya. Padahal aku yang ngetik, aku yang bayangin, aku yang kegirangan sendiri. FF ini juga terinspirasi dari foto-foto ChanBaek yang belakangan ini Chanyeol sendiri yang Post. **

**Lalu aku pikir, ga ada salahnya kan bikin FF di malam natal kali ini. Sebenernya aku pengen post ff oneshot special ultah Chanyeol waktu november kemarin. Tapi FF itu terhenti di tengah jalan. Tinggal akhirannya sih. doa-in aja biar aku bisa selesein lalu post buat kalian. Yahhh... meski ultahnya Chanchan udah lewat U.U Aku sibuk jadi ketika sebuah ff aku hentiin lalu lewat hari, aku udah kehilangan feel. Hahh! Susah ya jadi anak kelas 3. **

**Buat FF chapterku yang lain... errrr mian, aku ga janji akan lanjut dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku hilang feel... jadi aku harap kalian mau nunggu selama aku menyelami pikiranku buat mencari feelnya. Kalau ada waktu, untuk sementara oneshot-oneshot model gini dulu. Oke.**

**Sampe di sini dulu... Aku pamit ya. Bye-byee~~~**

**.**

**Sebelum itu~**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL**

**Selamat hari natal bagi kalian yang merayakan dan selamat tahun baru buat kita semua. Ayo move on dan buat banyak target untuk tahun 2015 nanti. Semoga hal yang baik selalu menyertai kita semua. :***


End file.
